violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcesca
Marcesca (Mar/co and Fran/'cesca') is the romantic/friendship pairing of Marco Tavelli and Francesca Caviglia. They first met each other at the karaoke bar and they sung the song "Junto a Ti" together but Marco was already a big fan of Studio On Beat and especially of Francesca. Later, they become a couple and Francesca convinced Marco to do the audition to enter the Studio. For the real-life pairing of Lodovica Comello and Xabiani Ponce De León, see Lodobiani. History Season Two Way before meeting Francesca, Marco was already a fan of hers and Studio On Beat but he actually meets Francesca for the first time at the karaoke bar. He sang "Junto a Ti" and Violetta and Camila made Francesca join him and they sung together. Later, Marco visited Francesca at the Studio, and asked her out but Francesca was reluctant. However, she later accepted and they started dating. Season Three In season 3, Marco and Francesca broke up as Marco had to leave for London. However, before leaving, Marco brought Francesca closer to Diego and the two are currently dating. Other Names *'Maresca '(Mar/co and Franc/'esca') *'Mancesca '(M'/arco and Fr/'ancesca) *'Marca '(Mar/co and Frances/'ca') *'Franco '(Fran/cesca and Mar/'co') *'Framarco '(Fra/ncesca and Marco) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have black hair. *Both can sing in Italian. *Both can speak Italian, but Francesca knows more because she's Italian. *Both love to sing and work together for Pablo's assignments. *Both were sad when Francesca had to move back to Italy. *Both were jealous because of Ana (Marco's ex-girlfriend) and Alessandro (Francesca's Italian friend). *Both are good singers. *Both can play the guitar and the piano. *Both are not from Argentina, Francesca is from Italy and Marco is from Mexico. *Both are very good friends with Maxi. *Both worked on the song "Euforia" together. *Both dislike Ludmila. *Both are good people *Both are good friends with Violetta. *Both have dated someone before they started dating each other (Francesca dated Tomás, Marco dated Ana). *Both have a close relationship with Diego; Marco is his best friend and Francesca is his girlfriend 'Differences' *Marco is Mexican while Francesca is Italian. *Francesca can speak fluent Italian but Marco can only speak a little. *Francesca has been in the Studio longer than Marco. 'Facts' *Marco bought flowers for Francesca when he asked her to become his girlfriend. *Marco sang for Francesca. 'Trademarks' Song - The Marcesca song could be "Junto a Ti", because Marco sung it with Francesca when they first met. Another song could be "Entre Tú Y Yo", because Marco sung this song for his audition and he was looking at Francesca. Another Marcesca song is "We Can" (The English version of Podemos), because they sung it together for Pablo's assignment. Ti Credo (The Italian version of Te Creo) could be considered a Marcesca song too, because Marco took Italian lessons so that he could talk and sing in Italian with Francesca. Episode - The Marcesca episode is the second episode of season two because they met each other for the first time at the karaoke bar. Another episode could be the seventh episode of season two because they became a couple in that episode. Episode 51 is also a Marcesca episode, because Francesca had to get back to Italy, and she wanted to say goodbye to Marco, so she kissed him. Color - The Marcesca color could be blue, because they both wore blue clothes when they sang the song "We Can". Also, at the end of season two, both were wearing something blue when they reconciled. Place - The Marcesca place is the karaoke bar where they first met. Also, when Ana came to visit Marco, Francesca got very jealous, so Marco decided to take her to the karaoke bar to make her remember where and how they first met, but sadly it didn't work. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters Category:Pairings with Francesca Caviglia Category:Pairings with Marco Tavelli Category:Love Interests of Francesca Category:Francesca Related Pages Category:Girlfriends of Marco Category:Season 2 Pairings